


your hand prints on my soul

by crownuponherhead



Series: reputation precedes me [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Lawyer Jon, PR Maven Sansa, the reputation series no one asked for, this one is based on endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownuponherhead/pseuds/crownuponherhead
Summary: “You probably don’t remember me.” What a shit way to start out an introduction with your new co-worker.  He told himself, moving to shake her hand. “I’m-”“Jon Snow, you were best friends with my brother, well are I assume. He says you’ve kept contact since you ran into each other. A Targaryen, huh?”It's been twenty years since he last saw Sansa Stark but now she's across the hall everyday working with him under his Aunt for Targaryen Corporations.





	your hand prints on my soul

**Author's Note:**

> guess who finished this instead of the essay she has due in a few hours? this chick. so this one is set to endgame and i was really focused on the lyrics talking about the reputations, it's not a verse or a bridge or the chorus it's just repeated a lot and i somehow thought of this while driving down the street. this will also have sansa's point of view in part 8 ( king of my heart for anyone who knows the album ). i know i'm going one a day right now and i might get the next out tomorrow because i'm so hype about it but let me know what everyone one thinks, i'm also do pic sets with them on my tumblr (also crownuponherhead) so hmu there. this one really got away from me, i really love this idea so i might even use this universe again outside of this series.

When his Aunt told him who was moving into the office across the the hall from his he thought he was going to choke from coughing in shock. Now watching it was obvious to him, the Sansa Stark he knew growing up was a myth compared to the woman that was bossing around movers in a calm and collected voice. He remembered a girl with long crimson hair, usually in braids, a girl who loved princesses and bubblegum pop. He honestly wasn’t sure he was looking at the same person when she walked out of the office her once long crimson hair cut to just above her shoulders, he could tell she was working on stripping dye from the hair, only because he could remember the bright color it used to be. 

 

“You probably don’t remember me.” _What a shit way to start out an introduction with your new co-worker._  He told himself, moving to shake her hand. “I’m-”

“Jon Snow, you were best friends with my brother, well are I assume. He says you’ve kept contact since you ran into each other. A Targaryen, huh?” He sees the glint in her eyes and know it’s faded but at least it’s there. He’d heard the rumors. If there’s one thing he had figured out when out with Robb once is that his sister had a reputation that didn’t even hold candle to who she was. And he’d read her resume when his Aunt had told her who she had hired. Sansa had worked for everything she’d gotten. He didn’t doubt she had struggles she started out interning at Lannister Inc. and then was with Baelish and Company during the downfall of his scheming not to long ago. From the way Robb had mentioned it when it came across the news once and the look on his girlfriend Margarey’s face, Sansa shouldn’t have been working for him.  

 

“Trust me no one was as surprised as I was.” He finally answered. He couldn’t help but notice how carefully she watched him it was as if she was waiting for something but he couldn’t figure out what or why.

 

“I don’t know you were always the Dragon when we were younger.” She let out simply before looking down at her paperwork. “I have a date with these and a bottle of wine at home. I’m glad we’ll be working together, Jon. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

* * *

 

 

He probably shouldn’t be as surprised as he is when she waltzes into his office right before he has a case for the company her hands full of paperwork. Despite being across the hall from each other and usually each other’s company at lunches they’d barely been in each other’s offices. He’d been in hers to drop of files she’d need to properly help with press releases. He’d been impressed with the look she’d given it. A painting on the wall that looked eerily like her home up north covered in snow, he’d only confirmed his suspicions when his eyes caught her own signature at the bottom corner instead of an artist. A few pictures around the room most of her family, a few he saw of her and Robb’s girlfriend Margarey in a tiny dorm room then an apartment and a few with them out, one he think he even caught himself in from her 7th birthday. That was once in the two months she’d worked here, so to see her in here and sitting across from him, he was a bit shocked. 

 

“I prepared statements for you for every possible outcome of the trial, I’ll keep updated on it too and adjust what I need to but I wanted you to be prepared for any questions from the press.” They’re printed with highlights and little handwritten notes in her purple pen all over the pages. The sticky note on top is the what stops him. In her curly handwriting she’s written ‘ i’ll miss our lunch dates, win quick.’  In this moment he’s pretty sure that he’s insane for not thinking before he speaks, after all he did go to school to literally learn how to do that. Instead the words fall out of his mouth before he can even think. 

 

“There’s always dinner.” The shock on her face turns into a small smile and he sees her electric blue eyes light up before he can even correct himself. He’s glad the shade of her hair is back to normal and it’s slowly getting longer. 

“I’d like dinner. You can text me when you’re done at court and I’ll meet you wherever.” It’s his turn to smile and he can’t think of when he got so used to smiling around and being smiled at by Sansa Stark, the woman known for having a statuesque mask in the workplace. Jon’s decided he likes it.

 

* * *

  
  


“Sans, you don’t have to.” 

 

“Oh please, let me do this come on you should do more than just go out for a nice dinner at a restaurant for your birthday.”

 

It’s how he finds himself in her impeccably put together home. One of the things he didn’t expect was her to not live in the city. She doesn’t mention it until they’re in the parking garage a simple. “I commute to work.” They’re thirty minutes out of Cardiff when she pulls into the driveway of a tiny cottage just past the Welsh border.  

 

“I bought it on a whim when I was staying with Robb and Margaery in Bristol.” She answers his unspoken question with a simple shrug as she moves to start cooking. He didn’t know she stayed with them. She knew from looking at her resume she took a gap year after Baelish and Company went down. He figured she went back North to be with her family not just across the way in Bristol. Looking at the woman in front of him cooking him his favorite meal, he can’t help but wonder what he’s gotten himself into. 

  
  


“You know I’m not the only one with a reputation.” She lets it out on her second glass of wine. They’re on her couch cake she’d picked up from a store in front of them and some cheesy comedy movie playing on the screen. He can’t help but let his eyes meet hers. Looking at his hands he waits for her to continue, she does eventually. The waiting is agonizingly slow.  When it becomes clear he isn’t going to speak up she decides to speak up again. “You’re one of the brightest lawyers on the entire continent, I’m sure your Aunt would have hired you blood or not. I remember when you were still working at that firm Baelish was praying you wouldn’t ever be with a client against him. I know what you must think of me, what you had to when you saw me. How did she do it? The little girl obsessed with princesses and all you saw was a girl who can barely smile now. I’d wonder how too.” 

 

“You don’t barely smile.” It’s all he can get out finally meeting her eyes. 

 

“That’s because of you.”

 

* * *

 

He starts going over to her place more often, usually he doesn’t drive home either, sometimes he can catch an uber and the train, other’s he crashes there. He’s started bringing clothes and leaving clothes. They both like the company it’s nice to have someone else. They’ll take the train together to Bristol to see Robb and Margaery. He learns quickly that Robb’s story of meeting Margarey at a party in college was when he went to visit Sansa and ended up partying with her roommate. It’s fun to see her relaxed around people other than himself though. Seeing Sansa Stark without her mask on is like seeing a ghost, it’s fleeting. Lately however, it seems to be fleeting less. 

 

There’s been a few times they’ve showed up to work together, both of them getting out of her car talking as they head up to the office. He shouldn’t be surprised about the gossip really. If he was on the outside looking in he’d probably think the same thing. However when he’s sitting in his Aunt’s office one morning, drinking coffee and wondering why she needed to see him if there wasn’t a case at the moment. He wishes you could just die from embarrassment. 

 

“How long have you been sleeping with Sansa Stark?” He nearly spits out his coffee looking at the silver haired woman in front of him. 

 

“I’m sorry? I’m not sleeping with Sansa.” At least not in the way she was implying.Sure, he had spent his fair share of nights in bed with her and woken up a few times accidentally curled together. However it’s because she lives in a one bedroom cottage, she renovated the other bedroom into a large bathroom and closet, and her couch is not a couch for sleeping. Those are her words not his. 

 

“Oh, that’s a shame. I would have thought from the looks you two give each other and the fact that you both leave late together and show up together in the mornings.” 

 

“I don’t think Sansa would want me like that, Dany. Besides shouldn’t you be discouraging your employees from dating.” He watches his aunt scoff and roll her eyes. Sometimes he forgets how close they are in age from how she holds herself. They aren’t that close, then again he judges his closeness based off the Starks,  it’s just them left in the family and there isn’t really a way they could be as close. 

 

“As your Aunt not your boss, do something about that please. I don’t care if she’s your best friend’s little sister, save us all a world of hurt.” 

 

* * *

 

“I remember the last time you played with me when we were kids.” He hears her say it randomly, they’re on the floor of her place and she’s leaning against him as they go through her photo albums. Sansa wants to put together a collage for each of the kids for her parents anniversary. It’s been her special project he’s more than happy helping with. 

 

“You do?” Jon barely hears the hum in response she gives as she sets her glass down and places her hand on his. 

 

“We were playing knights and dragons in the backyard, I was the princess who needed saving as always but that day Robb insisted you were the prince and not the dragon. I thought it was silly you two always fought about who would be who and he gave it up so easily. I think it was the first time you were the prince too. I remember you actually picked up when you ‘saved me’ and I was laughing while making sure you didn’t get my princess dress dirty. When we were done you and Robb looked so sad but no one told me why. You didn’t come over the next day or the next after three days I finally asked and they told me and Arya you had to move families from the one across the street. Arya cried, I didn’t but I just felt disappointment like I’d be missing something I never had.” 

 

In the time she spoken he’d moved to wrap his arm around her shoulders instead, holding her close to him. He wanted nothing more than to reach across and kiss her, but he didn’t. He remembered that day. Leaving knowing he’d never see the Starks again, his best friend. He’d cried all the way to the new home. 

 

“Sans,” He moved his hand to her cheek, wiping the tear she didn’t know had fallen. 

 

“Come home with me for their anniversary next month?” His eyes shoot up at that it wasn’t anywhere close to where he think the conversation was going. His last memory of Alnwick, of Northumberland in general, he thought it was all he’d ever know of it. There was nothing more he’d want then to go back home. It was his home too even if it wasn’t the building that was, the idea was home to him.

 

“Of course.” 

 

“Jon?” He met her eyes trying to make sure he wasn’t imagining her gaze moving to look at his lips. 

 

“Yeah, Sans?” 

 

“Can we go on a real date?” His grin split across his face before he could stop it. Kissing her cheek he nodded moving his hand from her cheek to her hair. 

 

“Anything and Anywhere you want.  
  


* * *

 

The ride up north is split with Robb and Margaery, all four of them piled into Robb’s Land Rover. He’s in the back with Sansa watching as she goes through a few statements she needed to fix. He’s learned she writes everything out first before typing it. He’s even caught her reading it out loud a few times. Kissing her temple he looked out ahead at the road. They were on hour 4 out of 6 and he was dying with anticipation. He turned his head when he felt her hand on his cheek as if knowing how excited he was getting without him showing it. He leans in to give her a sweet kiss, of course it’s interrupted. 

 

“Hey hands to yourself back there, there’s no defiling my sister in my car. Gods, think of your reputations for once.” Robb yells back. 

 

He has to stop himself from laughing and he can see Sansa is having to do the same thing. They both shot their reputations, at least in the office, out of the roof when he gave her a kiss in the middle of the board room before she had to give an interview for the company with a newscaster. Then again he’s thinking maybe they just shot the rumors she’s still the most respected public relations expert in the entire country and he’s still the same lawyer he’s always been. Messing with a strand of her hair, longer and her crimson color, he rolls his eyes at Robb’s protests and kisses her again. 


End file.
